a new start
by xxredemption-love-and-liesxx
Summary: /post-canon/ looking in the mirror, and seeing something she did not expect. [one-shot]


**a new start**

**sum:** looking in the mirror, and seeing something she did not expect.

**words:** 888  
><strong>anime:<strong> naruto  
><strong>pairing:<strong> sasusaku  
><strong>rating:<strong> k+

.

x

.

She slipped out of bed, and stretched her arms above her head. She yawned loudly, before wiping the sleep away from her eyes. She glanced over her shoulder, and gazed upon the sleeping Uchiha. His face was so peaceful, and he looked extremely content.

The roseate smiled lightly, and leaned over to press and gentle kiss against his lips. He stirred lightly, but took a deep breath before sighing. She knew he was not awake; after all, it was much too early for the Uchiha to be awake.

She giggled to herself lightly, he really is _not _a morning person.

Sakura finally stood up, and stretched once more before heading to the bathroom which was connected to their bedroom. Their house was a good-sized one; three bedroom, two bathroom. Sasuke had bought the land through the funds that were given to him for being the last Uchiha, and built upon it. Basically, the house was in their design.

It was also located in the village, which was a change for Sasuke, seeing as when he was younger, the Uchiha lived outside the village. Sasuke had made it clear that he would build upon the Uchiha's land later on, but deemed it unnecessary at this point of time.

Sakura picked up one of the royal blue towels and wrapped it around her naked form. She glanced at herself in the body-length mirror. At the side of her hip was the embroided Uchiha symbol. She blushed lightly; she was an Uchiha. At least, in Sasuke's eyes.

The roseate allowed the towel to slide off again, and headed inside the shower.

.

.

Sasuke groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He frowned when he noticed that Sakura's side was gone. He scowled and pulled the sheets off of himself. He then heard the sound of the shower, and exhaled. He hated this fear of waking up one day for her to be gone. It was a horrific feeling.

After a few more moments, the shower obviously was turned off, and Sasuke was about to slowly head in for his own shower when he heard his wife gasp.

.

.

Sakura rinsed off the soap suds before slipping out the shower, she dried herself off and stood in front of the mirror to make sure that the Uchiha had not left any _love-bites _from the night before. However, something caught her eye instead. She rubbed her hands over her belly, feeling a slight bump.

Her eyes widened for a mili-second before she charged a small amount of chakra to her hand. There, a small chakra responded to her own.

She let out a gasp.

Within seconds, her husband had darted into the bathroom, sharingan blazing. He looked ready to fight, even though he was stark naked. Sakura noticed this and shook her head, showing him that all was well.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his kekkei genkai deactivating, but not before he checked out everything.

Sakura had her hands on her stomach still, and she was still studying the little bump she had found. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sent in more chakra, once more, a little chakra responded. She was sure now.

Tears were freely falling down her cheeks now at this discovery.

"Sakura!" he was getting extremely worried now.

"Shh," Sakura hissed, "it's fine."

Sasuke did not look like he believed her, and was still alarmed. He looked like someone had frightened him, and he was much too focused.

Sakura beckoned for him to come closer, and he did so, rather cautiously. He had not yet picked up on it, and was acting rather aloof to what was occurring.

"Give me your hand," Sakura said gently, "Please."

Sasuke frowned lightly, "Why?"

"Please," she asked again, her tone soft.

He had never seen her like this. Though she was crying, none of the sounds were escaping to her voice, and she was smiling brightly at him. He nodded and placed his hand in hers.

Sakura gently placed their hands against her lower stomach, and watched as Sasuke tensed up. It was coming together in his head.

"Can you… feel it…?" she murmured.

"What are you—"

"Put a small amount of chakra to your hand, then," she said.

She trusted him. She knew that he could harm her if he put too much chakra together. They both knew this. He frowned once more, and nodded his head. His potent chakra flowed into the palm of his hand, and he made sure that it was only a small amount. He did not want to hurt her.

As he did this, he felt a tiny—barely noticeable—chakra flare back up at him.

His onyx eyes widened, "Are you—?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled happily, and tightened her hold on his hand.

"I… you…"

He turned her around so they were facing one another, one hand still on her stomach and the other against her cheek. He leaned forwards and kissed her. As they pulled a part, he noticed that she was full-on crying now.

Alarmed, he wiped away her tears, but did not notice the warm liquid running down his own.

"You…?" Sakura whispered, reaching up this time to rub away the water running down his own face.

He stiffened, and grasped her hand before uttering out, "Thank you…"


End file.
